


The Misty Mountains

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Sam sees both beauty and danger.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Misty Mountains

Already chilled to the bone, Sam stared up at the jagged grey peaks crowned with gleaming snow, the taller ones disappearing into snow-laden clouds.

“Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.”

The strange words in Gimli’s dwarf tongue sent a shiver through Sam’s bones.

Others he listed, Silvertine and Cloudyhead, were more to his liking, they sounded kindly, if any kindliness was to be found in this forsaken land.

His heart swelled to see their beauty, but he knew they were both wild and dangerous, and not for him, unlike the gentle green hills of his beloved Shire, which would forever hold his heart.


End file.
